epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-5255270-20120720075543
ok so i made a blog post with this and i didnt get much constructive critism. so i need all of you to help me so i can re-write this and make it ERB material. tell me what is good and what needs improvement (be specific!). disclaimer: i am no way bashing either rapper seeing as i think both of them are pretty good (no judging) so if you are a fan and this isulted you.....its a rap battle what did you expect? i did not hold any bias to either rappers. and one more thing i know the lines get a little rocky when they get to the third and fourth rapper. so without further adue here is Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga K: Katy Perry A: Announcer L: Lady Gaga M: Madonna MD: Ms. Douptfire ____ :Rewinding sound A: Epic rap battles of history. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates ___ Cleopatra ____ Michael Jackson_____Master Chief____ Mr Rogers_____ William Shakespeare_____Stephen Hawking _____Ludvig Van Beethoveen______ Hulk Hogan ______ Lady gaga vs Sarah Palin Palin gets punched A: Lady gaga vs Katy Perry. Begin K: When i saw the opportunity i had to take the Chance to be bigger than poker face or just dance so let me instruct you on how a real popstar acts caus it seems like your panties have a little to much to pack I'll be honest your music is blasphamous! if you could do it then everyone could become famous I'm Sick and tired of you stealing my thunder so sit back and watch your little monsters shudder L: Oh Kathrine your still Here? I thought after seeing me your ran off in fear Yes you may have topped some of my hits But thats only becuase they came to see your huge ass tits Stand aside hudson and make way for your magesty so the queen of pop can watch your career fall to tradegy my musics geniune, your's about sex let me just show you who's musics really best! K: Face it Stephani when i walk by i attract all the lookers while you dress up like some 80's hooker Scared of the queen of pop please i topped the queen and the king's cds I'm better than all so why dont you just stop! caus after this they'll call me the Godess of Pop! L: When i look in the mirror i see me when you look in the mirror you see everyone you wanna be you've copied me so many times my beats and bras how do i know you havnt stole my ryhmes my whole image is bigger than your fanbase so just back your bags and get the fuck of my case! M: Ladies please stop your fighting and all your screaming, kicking and biteing let's all look now from were this came from it all came from the true queen of pop the pop's kingdom come im the one who started all this pop craze so back off and get off your periods phase MD: All of you listen to me dears before i have to slice a bitch and get one seared Copying from one another a teenage dream, a fame monster and a 50 year old mother just look at me and Perry, Madonna Gaga and see who started the flaming bra! A: Who one? who's next? you decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Lady Gaga: Nice Peter (of course) Katy Perry: that one girl who played Katy Perry for the Key of Awesome Madonna: Maybe marydoodles (she might be too young but then again make-up...) Ms. Douptfire: EpicLloyd (it's his turn to play a woman er a man dressed like a woman....)